This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies, such as fiber optic connector assemblies, electrical connector assemblies and the like, and particularly to a latching system for such connector assemblies.
A connector assembly, such as a fiber optic connector assembly or an electrical connector assembly, typically includes a pair of mating connectors, such as plug and receptacle connectors sometimes called male and female connectors. The mating connectors sometimes include interengaging latch means to hold the connectors in mated condition. A typical latch means is provided by a flexible latch arm on one of the connectors latchingly engageable with a latch boss on the other of the connectors.
One type of plug connector for mating with a receptacle connector includes a plug housing and a sheath mounted on the plug housing. The interengaging latch means between the plug and receptacle connectors is provided by a flexible latch arm on the receptacle connector latchingly engageable with a latch boss on the sheath of the plug connector. The latch boss is moved out of engagement with the latch arm when the connectors are unmated. Unfortunately, such systems can result in inadvertent unmating of the connectors. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by increasing the strength of the resilient latch arm, but the resilient strength of the latch arm cannot be increased without undesirably increasing the mating and unmating forces on the connectors. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a redundant latch means between the receptacle connector and the plug housing of the plug connector to maintain the connectors in mated condition notwithstanding inadvertent movement of the sheath and unlatching of the latch means between the sheath and the receptacle connector.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved latching system for connector assemblies of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a connector assembly includes a plug connector having a plug housing and a sheath mounted on the plug housing. A receptacle connector receives the plug connector in mated condition. Complementary interengaging first latch means are provided between the plug housing of the plug connector and the receptacle connector for holding the connectors in mated condition. Complementary interengaging second latch means are provided between the sheath of the plug connector and the receptacle connector for holding the connectors in mated condition.
The first latch means include at least one flexible latch member on one of the plug housing or receptacle connector engageable with a complementary latch member on the other of the plug housing or receptacle connector. As disclosed herein, the first latch means include a pair of flexible latch members on opposite sides of the receptacle connector engageable with a pair of latch bosses on opposite sides of the plug housing of the plug connector.
The second latch means include a flexible latch arm on one of the sheath or receptacle connector engageable with a complementary latch member on the other of the sheath or receptacle connector. As disclosed herein, the flexible latch arm is on one side of the receptacle connector and is engageable with a latch boss one side of the sheath of the plug connector.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.